The Truth About Red Sports Cars
by professionalemail101
Summary: It was surprising how it took this long for him to find out, considering his previously failed attempts. Prowl does the right thing and tries to have a logical conversation with him, but it never does take long for his CPU to 'Crackle', 'Fritz', or 'Pop'.


_**I know, I should be working on my main story. I am! I just had this quirky idea come to mind, involving a naïve Side Burn and an easily glitchable Prowl.**_

_**Based off of "**Transformers: Robots in Disguise" _

_**Because you know what? Not enough stories about them.**_

* * *

**The Truth About Red Sports**** Cars**

Side Burn was known for his exuberance and flirtatious nature, something his older brother Prowl knew all too well. However, said older brother used the word 'baffled' as an understatement to what he was currently witnessing. He never thought it was possible, considering the fact that he was with the youngest Autobot Brother throughout the young bot's lifespan.

…

Side Burn was moping.

Not the moping that Koji did when he had to do chores or when he was rejected by his crush, but to a point of self-inflicted harm. Of course, his pouting was dramatized from Prowl's point of view, as many siblings tend to do so when a drastic change in personality has occurred. Actually, from another's perspective, the sight was quite comical.

"Side Burn," Prowl began slowly as if he was talking to a child who could not comprehend things correctly, "what happened?"

He was met with a prolonged period of silence, heightening his frantic demeanor. This was so unlike the Dodge Viper, that the police car was threatening himself to confront Optimus or said Viper with a headstrong approach.

Just as he was about to do so, a lengthy, disappointed sigh was vented from the flame-decaled Autobot. "Prowl,"

The second youngest Autobot Brother perked up immediately at his younger brother actually speaking, but his tone was on the contrary of what he was hoping. What he was praying to Primus, was the hope that Side Burn would return to his old self and laugh in his face, pointing an accusing finger component at him saying that he felt for it. Ah, but no such luck was granted. What especially frightened to serious bot was that he called him _Prowl_. He never called him just _Prowl_. This was worse than he could have ever predicted.

"Yes?"

Another pause, however it was far quicker than the last time.

"Do you know what it's like to discover that something you have believed in all this time, was a falsehood? That, that not even your comrades, _or_ your _brothers_ told you?"

He wanted to blurt the response to a question he had been waiting vorns for someone to ask him. Of course he had been in a situation where his friends and brothers have lied to him, supplied his with rumors. However, the intentions were good, as they were all trying to keep a surprise for him a secret until it was finished. But anything other than that? Yes.

He had been in numerous situations besides that particular positive one. A majority of them involving his younger brother _himself_.

Sighing, Prowl treaded closer to Side Burn, who in turn was laid out spread eagle in the meadow he was moping in.

"Why do you ask, Side Burn?"

He huffed in aggravation, as he was met with yet even _more_ quiet.

"Well, you ought to know already, bro."

Prowl's optic ridges raised in question, a quizzical look appearing on his ever stoic face plates. Now why would he make an presumption like that?

"Unfortunately, I cannot supply you a truthful answer, as I have no clue whatsoever to what you are accusing me of knowing."

Side Burn sat up quickly, glaring at the police car.

"You don't know? You. Don't. _Know?!_"

"If I did, I guarantee we would not be in the compromising situation."

"Whatever, Prowl. I know that you know and you know that I know."

It was Prowl to freeze this time, a small spark going through his battle CPU. What did he just say?

"I am afraid I found no logic in that statement."

"Well I find no logic in your logic!"

**Crackle.**

"I do not comprehend you correctly; as I am sure it is incomprehensive."

"You're incomprehensive!"

**Fitz.**

"That is an illogical accusation."

"So is leading me on to believe that the red sports cars I have been flirting with are not sentient beings!"

**Pop.**

Much to his brother's surprise, Prowl glitched, collapsing on the soft meadow.

_That_ was what Side Burn was pouting about? _That_ was why he made such a scene? _That_ was the cause of Prowl's almost original glitch?!

He thought his younger sibling knew that already! He thought he was just playing another practical joke! _Everybot did_!

Side Burn stared at the smoke billowing from Prowl's CPU and the sparking. Did his brother just glitch?

He did, however, have to admit that every time Prowl did crash, it was quite the hilarious spectacle to observe. This time was no exception. So, the flame-decaled bot busted out into hysterical laughter, alerting the other Autobots surveying the scene. They were shocked, to say the least, but accepted it with hearty chuckles.

"So," X-Brawn began, clasping a servo on Side Burn's shoulder.

…

"Prowl found out that you discovered the truth about red sports cars?"


End file.
